


fixer

by soup (WhatTheDeafManHeard)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kunsel- Centric, Tags May Change, Time Travel, im so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheDeafManHeard/pseuds/soup
Summary: There's a whole lot of time travel fix-it's with Zack and Cloud.It's Kunsel's time to shine.





	1. asphodel

Kunsel is on the sector 7 plate and the world drops out from under his feet.

He is falling                                           and falling

and _falling_

and there is nothing to catch him, nothing to slow him

nothing but the sound of wind.

 

Kunsel is a Soldier but even he —especially he—is mortal. When he lands on top of the sharp and twisted remains of Sector 7, there is nothing his enhancements can do to help.

Kunsel dies.

 

*

 

The afterlife is mako green.

 

He thinks he is still Kunsel but it is getting hard to tell. He is one of many souls and the lines between them blur. It should make him anxious, losing his sense of self, but it is different here. He is at peace, no longer concerned with the trifles of the living. There is nothing for him in the realm of the living; all his friends and family are dead. He is finally at rest.

                    And yet.

There are whispers in the Lifestream.

Gentle concerns pass from soul to soul like waves.

           Something is happening

**Has** been happening

Will be happening **_unless_**

 

**_*_ **

 

Kunsel wakes up in a field of flowers.

 

A young woman is standing in front of him.

(She is wearing an executioner’s smile)

 

“I’m sorry” lies the last of the Cetra — last of the Ancients.

 

“I’m sorry” lies Zack’s girlfriend.

 

She is a judge; sentencing him to a fate worse than death. She is not sorry.

Kunsel dies.

Kunsel lives.


	2. anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunsel meets his maker (and has a rather short conversation)

He is maybe eight years old and lying in a back alley in the slums.

 

Here is where he learned his Turk-like behaviors.

(where to find secrets and who to sell them to)

Here is where he learned how to be just good enough.

(being good enough attracts customers, but being _good_ attracts attention)

Here is a den of monsters.                                                                              

(but it is nothing compared to the abyss that is ShinRa)

 

Kunsel is maybe eight years old and lying in a back alley in the slums and he is _alive_ and there’s nowhere to go but forwards. He is going live because there is no other option; he’s been given something and he’s not going to waste it.

(a curse is still a gift after all)

So Kunsel is going to do what he does best.

Gather information.

 

Kunsel slips through the doors of the Sector 5 church like a ghost. The church was the only place in Midgar that resonated with the Lifestream. Hopefully, Planet willing, he would be able to get enough answers to start working on a plan.

He stops in front of the alter and kneels, reaching out to his remaining connection with the Lifestream. He connects to something, but it is very definitely not the Lifestream. It feels as if a thousand eyes are watching him- finding him lacking. The Planet itself has turned its gaze towards him.

_ > This One = present. _

The Planet’s whisper echoes through his head like a wordless song and Kunsel idly wonders if he has become Cetra.

           _> This One _= _still small;_

_ > This One _= _still human._

Ah.

He supposes that’s one question answered.

Kunsel shifts his weight and sighs before asking his most important question.

“Why am I here?” He asks.

 

The Planet hums in response.

           _> Sickness _= _death_ = _rebirth._

_ >Honored One _= _null;_

_ >Weapon _= _null;_

_ >Progeny _= _null._

_ >Change _= _needed._

_ >Change _= _Wild Card._

_ >Wild Card _= _Required._

_ >This One_ = _Wild Card;_

_ >This One _= _Required._

 

“I see.” lies Kunsel.

 

The Planet makes a sound that could be considered laughter

> _This One_ = _still young,_

> _This One_ = _can learn._

 

Kunsel the maybe-eight-year-old snorts, “You’ve certainly given me plenty of time to.”  

He frowns, realizing that he has no idea when, in fact, the end is nigh.

“You have given me plenty of time, haven’t you? I’m not going to be tasked with taking down all of ShinRa before I can legally drink, am I?”

 

The pebbles on the floor of the church shudder as the Planet burbles indignantly.

           > _This One_ = _insolent_

> _This One_ = _not incompetent._

> _Time_ = _abundant_

> _Chances_ = _infinite._

 

The Planet gently severs their connection with something that resembles a sniff if Kunsel looks sideways and squints.

 

Kunsel lets out a shaky breath and opens his eyes. While the Planet seemed generally amiable to his presence, It’s gaze was a heavy thing that seemed to weigh upon his very soul.

He takes a minute to very softly but emphatically swear with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me again.  
> This chapter is super short but it took forever and a day to write (I'm sorry)  
> In other news i still have no idea where this is going but!! it's going!!  
> I posted this as soon as i finished it again so lemme know if there's any glaring mistakes please!!
> 
> Also! What the actual hell is the FF7 timeline??? the wiki says that aerith and zack meet in April 0001 when aerith is 15, but Aerith was born on Feb 7th 1985. Wouldn't that make her 16???? Am i just a crazy person with horrible math skills???  
> who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more?? eventually? hopefully.  
> this is all i have for right now though because my stupid lizard brain wanted me to post this Right Away.
> 
> i am have no clue what i'm doing lmao.
> 
> lemme know if yall spot stupid grammar errors! 
> 
> ( this is my first fic please be kind im stupid )


End file.
